Migraine
by animechild19
Summary: Brouto suffers from a migraine and Sasuke helps the teen out.


The night was cool and the room was warm. The two traveling ninjas were staying in a room for the night. They'll be heading out tomorrow to continue their mission. But now they rest. Well one was, a young man in his thirties. The other, a young teen was having trouble. He had a migraine and he was out of his medicine. So, the teen had to suffer. He was turning around in the bed. Hoping for a position that would help with the migraine. None. Great!

"What's wrong Boruto?"

The male voice broke the room's stillness and startled the teen. His sensei was wake? When and for how long? He thought he had fallen asleep by now? The blonde turned to face his sensei.

"Sensei?"

The older man looked asleep, so did he imagine his teacher talking? It's possible. Bortuo's migraines did cause his to think something was there when it wasn't. So, it could just be his head playing tricks on him.

"I said 'What's wrong?' you're fidgeting in bed."

Yeah, he's definitely wake. No doubt about it now. The teen pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed. His legs were tucked underneath him. Moving made his head hurt worse. Placing a hand sideways against his forehead and both eyes, Brotuo groaned.

"Migraine. And I'm out of medicine."

The Uchiha gave an 'hn' in response to Bortuo. He knows the teen gets bad headaches, but why tonight did he have to get one? The ravenette turned his head and looked at the clock. The time 2:38am was. The two would be leaving at 11:30 in the morning. Sasuke sighed, he knew he had to try something to give his student any kind of relief.

So, throwing the covers off with his remaining arm, the Uchiha sat up. A quick glance was all he needed to know how pitiful the blonde looked as he suffered. Grabbing his travel bag, Sasuke opened it and searched. He was hoping the he had the small bottle for Bortuo's headache meds he keeps for emergencies. And to the Uchiha's disappointment, he didn't. So, there's only one thing the he could do.

"Boruto, lay down on your back. I'll be right back."

The blonde looked up as his teacher got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. The teen did as he was told. He heard the running water of the sink. A few minutes later, his sensei came back with a wet wash cloth. Boruto felt sudden relief as the cloth was placed on his forehead. The cloth was damp enough to have a bit of weight to it.

"Get some sleep."

Boruto sighed. He'll try, but he wouldn't guarantee anything. The cloth was a temporary solution to his problem. So, the teen closed his eyes and pulled the blankets up to his chest. The coolness of the cloth and the warmth of the blankets, so lulled the blonde to sleep.

The ravenette watched the teen's breathing even out. He'll change the cloth in a couple of hours. But, for now the one armed man laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up. He didn't plan a getting a lot of sleep to begin with, but he'll be getting less now. Though, he honestly didn't care. The faster he got rid of the blonde's migraine, the better. So, slipping his arm under the pillows, the man tried to get a few minutes of sleep.

* * *

Hot. the Uchiha felt too hot. Damn hotel rooms. They heat up so quickly. And the blankets didn't help. Kicking the blankets off, the man sat up. He was why to hot to go back to sleep. And it felt like he was forgetting something too. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock again, 5:44am. He had slept for about three hours. He sighed and looked about the room. Then his eyes landed on Boruto. The teen was sleeping, a cloth on his forehead. Then it hit him. Boruto had a headache and he was suppose to change the cloth.

So, getting up the Uchiha gently removed the dry cloth. Sasuke could also tell that Boruto was too warm. The sweat was a giveaway. So, the man sighed and put the cloth on the table in between the beds. He then pulled the covers down to the teen's waist, so that he could cool off. Sasuke then picked up the cloth and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned to the bed of his student and placed the cloth back upon his forehead.

Sasuke walked to the heater/AC in the room and turned the AC on. He needs to cool down and now. The ravenette pulled the desk chair out and sat in it. The chair was a few degrees cooler and it was heaven on the Uchiha's skin. A groan was heard and Sasuke looked at the teen. Boruto groaned again and kicked the blankets off. He was wearing a pair of black boxers. The Uchiha himself was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. So a small chuckle left his lips. He found the color similarity a bit funny. He wasn't expecting to get back to sleep, so he stayed seated and just watched over the ill teen.

Said teen had turned his head and it was now facing the only window in the room. The same side as Sasuke was on. The clothe was still on and the boy wasn't sweating. His breathing was normal a smooth. His face was peaceful and laxed. No sign of the migraine that had tormented him, just hours earlier.

"Goodnight, Boruto."

* * *

 **Just a oneshot I though of. I was bored and this idea popped into my head, so I put it to paper.**


End file.
